The Girl Next Door
by slightly delusional
Summary: A new girl comes from America is being transferred to Kagome's school, that's o.k. She also happened to live in the house next to the shrine and comes over, that's o.k. too. But what happens when she climbs into the well right after Kagome? That's not o.k


**Title:** The girl next door

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author:** Ruby Neko

**Summary:** A new girl comes from America is being transferred to Kagome's school, that's o.k. She also happened to live in the house next to the shrine and comes over, that's o.k. Too. But what happens when she climbs into the well right after Kagome? That's not o.k

**Disclaimer: **Inu yasha and co. aren't mine. I don't own them and I'm not making millions of dollars of them. Even if I did I would make it so no one can get near Miroku. ÔCause he's mine! Mine you hear! Back off, you whores!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heaving a box towards her room, Jenny settled it on the floor of her room. They had already painted and arranged furniture the day before; they just had to bring in last minute things.

Jenny opened the box and sat on the floor to see what it revealed. There were pictures of a band and various artists from her old home. There were also mangas from when she collected, but now she can get them cheaper. She pulled out her Inu Yasha mangas, she collected almost all of them. Then came her Ranma 1Ú2, Maison Ikkoku, and Lum Urusei Yatsura. Jenny was a fan of Rumiko Takahashi's work, having collected even the videos.

Jenny put up the books on the shelf and also put up some of the framed pictures. She was almost finished when she heard the doorbell ring. Then she heard a voice,

" Hello, I'm Mrs. Higurashi and this is my son, Sota and his grandfather. We just wanted to say hello, I also have a daughter but she is not here for the moment."

Then Jenny heard her mom speak, welcoming the neighbors.

" Oh Hello, I'm Mrs. Haley. You said you have a daughter, how old is she? My daughter needs to make new friends, since she's going to a new school. It'd be nice if she had a friend to enter the school with tomorrow. She already had one year of high school, since she's fifteen, but the schooling system is different over here."

Jenny rolled her eyes and sighed, figures her mom would do that. Why bother trying to make friends if your mother is going to do it for you?

"Oh well mine is 15, too. Maybe she can drop by tomorrow when Kagome is on her way to school."

Jenny chose that minute to go downstairs and her mother went into the kitchen.

She had her hair in a low braid down to her mid-back; she was too lazy to do her hair that day. She was wearing her dark blue Baby Phat jeans with a white padded tank top. She nodded to her mother and smiled at the Higurashi family.

" Hello I'm Jenny," she gave her hand, but then was puzzled when she bowed, then she realized she was in Japan and she bowed too. Jenny had dark hair but it was lighter in comparison with Sota and Mrs.Higurashi's. Their eyes were a light brown and hers were a nice hazel, they had very light pale skin and she had a light brown.

Her mother came in with teacups tea and some sugar and Jenny frowned. I was going to take her awhile to adjust to Japan, especially to the tea thing. She went back in to get a coke and a sandwich. She got the bread out and was looking in the cabinets for some peanut butter. When she couldn't find any she called her mom,

"Mom! Where's the peanut butter?"

"Oh I'm sorry honey, when I was looking for some in the market they didn't have any. Instead I found something they called Pocky. Go ahead and try some!"

"Pocky?" She opened a cabinet to se a box labeled Pocky, thankfully in English. She pulled out a stick and half of it was covered in chocolate. Then she looked at others boxes, strawberry, chocolate almond, white chocolate.

"What the? Chocolate on a stick? Whatever." She brought the chocolate ones with her and a coke and sat down in a chair next to her mom in the living room. She was till talking to Mrs. Higurashi.

She saw Sota look at the Pocky and she offered him one, he smiled in thanks. Then she pointed to the coke and he nodded his head. 

She got back up, got the coke, and sat back down. When it seemed like her mother was finished talking, she asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"So, where's Kagome?" Mrs.Higurashi her eyebrows, but before she could speak the elderly man that was so quiet before now spoke up.

" Ah our Kagome, so young and beautiful yet she suffers from so many diseases."

Jenny looked at him like he was crazy, "Diseases?" He just nodded his head. "Oh yeah like what?"

"Well her Malaria for one. Then she just had a mild case of the chicken pox, breast cancer, and her scoliosis. What a brave child to even consider going to school after all this."

Mrs. Higurashi and Sota sweat dropped at the names of diseases Grandpa picked out.

"Chicken pox, breast cancer, and scoliosis?" Jenny repeated in shock, wondering how someone could get through all of that and live.

" Well then why don't you just home school her? If she's missing so much wont she have to repeat the school year?"

"Hr friends bring in her school work and she goes in just to make up her tests, so far that's all we could do."

"Chicken Pox, breast cancer, and scoliosis?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a look of concern, wondering if she would get over the initial shock. Her mother took a sip of the tea, Sota popped a pocky in his mouth and the old man was still rumbling on about the diseases. Which just to make Jenny ask him,

"_Chicken pox_, _breast cancer_ and _scoliosis_?"

Her mother shook her head, "Jenny dear give it up."

"But Mom, Chicken pox, breast cancer, and scoliosis in a month?" And she's still alive, Jenny thought to herself.

Her mother just sighed, " Anyway, Jenny's going to school tomorrow."

Jenny looked up at her mother, " I am?"

" Will Kagome be well enough to go tomorrow? Jenny will walk with her and met her friends and hopefully they will become friends too."

"I will?"

Sota snickered at Jennifer and how her mother was slowly making her life in Japan, but Jennifer turned to Sota and looked at him out of the corner of her eye then slowly turned her head around to face him then she started grinning. Sota immediately stopped and clamped his mouth shut.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, but caught a glance at the clock and gasped.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Ms. Haley but it's getting late and Sota has to go to school too."

"Oh call me Virginia."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "then call me Yuki."

With that and several goodbyes Jennifer and Mrs. Haley went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Jennifer entered her room and opened her mail from the school. In the box was the school uniform.

"Oh no, why does it have to be a skirt? And it's green too, I bet a male made these uniforms, only they would put girls in short skirts."

Jennifer layed the uniform on the back of her chair and put her case on her desk. She got out a white tank top with pink pajama pants, changed and went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ruby Neko:** Hey guys how'd you like it? I didn't know Mrs. Higurashi name so I just made one up. If any one knows tell me!!!

**Jennifer:** Also guys I'm an original character!!! You can't take me away!! I belong to Ruby Neko!

**Sota:** But you could have made the chapter a little better.

**Ruby Neko:** Hey it's not my fault I have trouble with opening a story, I'm trying to get comfortable with this so everyone can enjoy.

**Kagome:** Neko-san when do I come in?

**Ruby Neko:** Oh you come in the very next chapter, oops, shouldn't have said that. Oh well! R&R every one!!!


End file.
